


He didn't expect it to be this way

by Galeish



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute Lucifer, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Goddess, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Lucifer, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, References to Canon, References to Depression, References to Drugs, References to Illness, Relationship(s), Romance, Spoilers, end of season 3, he got wings, maze is hot, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galeish/pseuds/Galeish
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar. Sex symbol in the eyes of so many - except for Chloe Decker. After a battle with Cain/Pierce, and feeling as if he almost died, protecting Chloe in the process, he accidentally exposes his true Devil form to Chloe. A sight he wish he could wipe from her brain forever. Unlike Dr. Linda, she takes it horribly. At this point in time, he doesn't know what to do or who to believe, but now he does know he can't trust anyone. Now he seeks help from Dr Linda, Maze and Amanediel to fix what he feels as if he destroyed - or lack of a better term, something he feels his dear old dad in the sky purposefully sabotaged.





	He didn't expect it to be this way

**Author's Note:**

> The end of season three angered me but like I'm not gonna be salty and instead wait out the release of the next season on Netflix by writing what i feel should've happened afterwards. Enjoy!

Lucifer stared at her in confusion, then absolute horror. His normal human face took over the facial features of his body and he quickly made a move towards Chloe Decker. She flinched and took several steps back, then turned on her heel and fled the room with the fallen bodies; the fallen body of Pierce. Lucifer was really the devil, as he preached for god knows how long. Chloe had believed all this time he was just insane; turning his neglect into something he thought would make sense to him. But this... This was much worse to her. It wasn't all insanity, nor was it all a lie, it was all real. 

What snapped her out of her thoughts was a hand quickly grabbing her shoulder and whipping her around to stare at her partner's face. It was human again. It was Lucifer Morningstar, owner of Lux and professional playboy who knew how to pull people's sinful desires out in front of him whenever he pleased. Captivator of all hearts whenever they caught one glance at him - now she knew why.

"Detective please let me explain!" Lucifer spoke, that devilish accent coming out, "please... I told you for as long as I've known you that I am the devil, the neglected son of God himself."

Chloe quickly moved from his grasp, strands of her blonde hair slipping out of the bun from the swift force she moved with. "I... I know you did. Now I know you're not some psychopath but... I need... I need to actually comprehend what this means. For you... For me... For anyone that we both have befriended that now exist in our lives. You're literally Satan himself, and I don't know what you could do to Trixie-"

"Detective! Are you implying-"

"No! No. I just... Don't know what kind of influence you'll be for her.." Chloe looked to the floor, ashamed of the fact she felt like she was hurting Lucifer.

She was hurting him. Lucifer didn't show it, but it felt like his father sent him to hell all over again - but way more painful. To the humans, his devil face was ugly, haunting. He wouldn't give her the chance to see it ever again. "Of course Detective Decker. Take your time." His voice spoke with pain, and he quickly walked past her.

***

Lucifer sat in his quiet penthouse, staring down at his crystal glass of Bourbon. It was empty. "Humans are all the same..." 

"I beg to differ, Brother," that warm voice spoke from behind him. Amanadiel. "I quite like.. Humans. They're different from one another. One can hate another for the same reason another human loves that one, Quite different."

"What do you want, Amanadiel?" Lucifer hissed.

"To help, dear brother."


End file.
